Without You
by Failure Turtle
Summary: I forgive you. Forget you. The end. Tyson KiddxNatalyaxEdge. One shot.


**A/N: Oh, fanfiction, I remember you. But do you remember me?**

It's been 99 days since he's been gone. I've been counting. The little calendar is my only friend in the wake of loneliness he has left behind him.

And the award for dishing out the most disastrous injury in terms of destruction of WWE goes to CM Punk. Congratulations for taking out the true Canadian destroyer. I'm sure all the children really appreciate your heroic efforts. Oh how they all adore you now, don't they?

"Get over it, Nat," Tyson Kidd barked at me. I call him TJ. Well, I _used_ to call him that when we were dating. We trained together, grew up in the business together, and fell in love with each other. WWE ripped us apart faster than a shark attacking its bleeding prey. Yes, we worked together and traveled together. My uncle and father taught me many things about the business, but they never mentioned the temptations. I was constantly surrounded by men ten times better looking than the man I loved, plus many more vices.

And when you're on the road twenty-four seven, keeping up your appearances, training, and working, love just isn't enough anymore.

I glared at my ex-boyfriend. We didn't play a couple on television, just a stable, so some awkwardness in that situation was left out. I couldn't pretend it wasn't there, but the amount was significantly reduced. "I can't just _get over it_, Ty. It's not that simple," I replied.

"Really? Because I got over you quite easily," he grinned back. We really did turn sour against one another. But I suppose I deserve it. I have nothing against TJ, and I do understand why he hates me. I am open to being his friend, but it looks like I will have to wait forever on that one.

I deserve it.

* * *

_Whatever this power he holds over me is, he should bottle and sell it. He'd be a millionaire._

_I crave his company. I need his company. I am addicted to his company._

_I know it's wrong. I have a boyfriend. I never thought this would happen._

_My heart jumped at the knock on my hotel room door. TJ was at the gym with David. They enjoyed long workouts. I had time._

_I stood on my tiptoes to look through the peephole in the door. I knew who it was. Even through the small viewing window, I could still tell that he radiated a godlike essence. The man was perfect._

_My hands shook as I opened the door. I tried to will my hand to move faster, but it wouldn't work with me. I needed to see him. When I finally managed to open the door, I locked eyes with the man himself, Adam Copeland. He stood there in light blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. I felt worthless in his shadow. Even when he was wearing something so simple, I felt under dressed for an occasion as simple as going to see a movie. His jeans and t shirt made my jeans and t shirt look like something I just picked up from a thrift store or the dirty laundry pile._

_"Good evening, princess."  
_

_We were in Tampa that day, so Adam was home. He we walked down to his black Hummer. He opened the passenger door for me. In that moment, I couldn't see how the world could hate him. He was an angel._

_I was infatuated with what the world saw as a monster._

* * *

"He got into drug trouble. He tested positive for marijuana. Is that really the kind of guy you want? Is that really what you dumped me for? So you can get high and throw away your family's legacy? All for a date with Edge? Fame has changed you, _Natalya_."

Low blow. TJ was taunting me. I knew it. I fucked him over, and I deserved everything he would dish out to me.

He didn't have to know that, though.

"Don't you dare call me that. My name is _Natalie_, not Natalya. Don't call me by the name this bullshit company has given me. You know me better than that," I snapped, glaring at my ex-boyfriend.

"Really? I thought I did, too. But I guess not. I'm only calling you by who you're choosing to be: bullshit."

Touche.

* * *

_"I don't **date** coworkers."_

_I wanted to call shenanigans on his ass so bad. What about Lita? That was a legit relationship._

_"But..."_

_That was all I could manage to say. I didn't want to anger him._

_We were sitting in my hotel room that I was sharing with Melina this trip. She was out on a date with her boyfriend, John Morrison. I asked Adam to come over because I was feeling down. I had broken it off earlier that week with TJ. I told him that our careers were going separate ways. He argued that they were going in the exact same direction and that we had been together too long to let our jobs come between us. I wouldn't listen. I told him I was bored and wanted more. He called me a slut because he thought I was cheating on him with Adam. In fact, I don't think I had ever even hugged Adam when he said that._

_But I knew why I ended it with TJ. I craved Adam. I wanted him to be mine. Even more so, I wanted to be his._

_"Yeah, Lita, right? I learned a lot from that and I still catch flack from Hardy about it. I'm never making **that** mistake again. Look, Nats, you're cool. I like you. I like hanging out with you. But nothing more. I'm not ready for another relationship."_

_After he finished his little speech and did the deed of smashing my heart to the ground, he got up and left._

_"Goodnight, princess."_

_

* * *

_

Day 100.

I was already at the arena for RAW. Yes, RAW. We all had to be there for whatever reason.

I just hope its better than the Diva Bowl.

I was waiting outside Julie's office. She's the wife of Shannon Moore and also the costume designer. I held my usual pink and black sparkly top in my arms. It needed some fixing up, and I wanted to run some ideas past her about a white outfit. This pink one is getting boring and I don't stand out in the newer black costume. I felt like I was in "Grease": David and TJ were the T-Birds and I was one of the Pink Ladies.

The door of Julie's office opened. I could hear the sounds of a sewing machine running. Her assistant must have been working on something.

"Thanks again, Jules. Adam will really appreciate this," said an older brunette woman that I've never seen before. Who was she? And was she talking about _that_ Adam? Well, there weren't any other Adam's backstage that I knew of...

"Oh, no problem, Lisa. It was the least I could do. I absolutely love that jacket. It's probably my favorite piece I've ever made for any of the wrestlers. Tell Edge I said hello and get well soon," Julie replied, handing the other woman Adam's signature trenchcoat.

...Lisa? As in, his ex-wife?

* * *

Day 101

I hate this stupid feud with Cryme Tyme. How many times are we going to beat them and then they're going to beat us the next time? And I hate working Eve, that ungrateful little bitch. She won the Diva Search, refused to train properly, and then complains about how she's not given any ring time. She's not "gangster" or "hood," so why on earth...

I keep forgetting that I should learn to stop questioning the sanity of our creative team.

The back of my head hurt like hell. I just finished taking and then selling a horrible Enziguri from Eve. I walked by myself to the first aid room. Both TJ and David offered to escort me. I told David that I just wanted to be alone, and I just glared at TJ. He should know better than to talk to me after a shitty performance, especially with the current state of our "relationship."

"Natalya, yes? What can I do for you?" Dr. Rios asked me when I popped my head in the room. Luckily, no one else was in there.

"Ice. Now," I barked, probably sounding rude. Did I care? Not really. This was my life, my world, and I hated having little skanks taint it.

Dr. Rios nodded his head. He was used to us angry wrestlers coming in here and demanding everything.

"What's up, doc?"

No...

I turned my head, and there he was. Adam. Edge. Satan.

His hands were placed on the frame of the door, and something caught my eye as it glinted in the light.

A gold wedding band.

My jaw dropped. He knew that I saw it.

That evil smile curled on his lips, and I knew it was the end of everything.


End file.
